


Day 1 - Tentacle Porn

by AkashiAlice



Series: Kinktober2019 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggpreg, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, very unholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: In which Will adopts a baby monster he finds in an expedition and he looks after it every day until it grows into an adult. Once an adult, it starts looking for a potential mate and the only one around is... Will himself.





	Day 1 - Tentacle Porn

It was late at night. Will, a renowned monster researcher, was in his office, analyzing a new sample he has just brought back from his expedition. It was a small creature but still growing, he noticed. It was definitely a new type of monster he hasn’t seen before and that was making him very excited. He loved monsters more than anyone else. To help the little one, he started feeding it different things until he figured out what he liked the most. Day by day, his monster was growing more and more. Will kept him in a cage as he continued to analyze his development.

“Haha, you’re so cute. I am glad to see you growing strong and healthy. You’re also getting bigger.” He stroked the cage affectionately. A small tentacle emerged from inside, stroking his finger gently in return.

“Nn…” Will glanced at it curiously, pulling his finger apart for a few minutes, before allowing himself to relax and embrace the strange gesture coming from the creature he had been growing. “Ah, are you perhaps trying to show me gratitude? I wonder if monsters are capable of such feelings.” He smiled as he leaned closer, staring at it. The tiny tentacle wrapped around his finger, to take a hold ofit. Will noticed that other tentacles were growing as well. “You’re very interesting.” He pulled away, wanting to write about the transformation into his diary. “I should name you eventually. Although… you’re more than a pet to me.”

Days passed and, eventually, the monster was occupying the entire cage. Will was worried though, as he had not eaten in a while. The creature had the appearance of an upside down squid; his bright yellow eyes were staring back at him from below while his many tentacles were lurking above. Every time Will fed it, it used its tentacles to grab onto the food. After that, it would hold onto Will’s hand just like before. The tentacle was as wide as the palm of his hand. He was caressing it curiously.

“Mm… I have raised you ever since you were small. I should change your cage soon. It must be painful to be enclosed in such a small place. “…Oh, what is this? There is some sort of mucus coming off that I have not seen before. I should put it under the microscope.” He grabbed a test tube, ready to take a sample. But what Will didn’t know was that every once in the while, the monster would ooze out of its enclosure and look around. It had been analyzing Will for many days, making its own ideas about how the human body functioned. Having now matured into an adult, it was finally time to fulfill its main purpose. Without any warning, it shot the top of the cage out of its way, breaking free. Will froze in slight fear, unsure of its intentions.

“…Sorry. You really didn’t like it in there, did you? I could have done better.” His heart was beating faster as he wondered what would happen to him. He didn’t care if he were to die, if that was going to provide the creature with enough sustenance to live. But his monster had different plans. It crawled across the office, stopping in front of Will. A couple of his tentacles were searching for his face, caressing his cheeks, chin and the area under his ears. Will’s face turned bright red.

“…Nn. It’s okay. You can e-eat me. I won’t oppose it. It’s the perfect end for me. I love you– Ngghng”. His words were cut off by a sudden tentacle heading directly into his mouth, down his throat. “Ngh…” Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the tentacle moved up and down, sliding its mucus directly into his stomach.

“…Ngh…” It didn’t take him long to realize that he was not being poisoned. His body was set on fire instead and Will thought he could melt on the spot. He relaxed as the monster pulled his tentacle out, covered in his saliva. “…Haa…” Everything felt incredibly good. The tentacles were caressing his ears, moving down his neck. Will shivered, realizing bit by bit that his body was in a profound state of arousal.

“…It feels good. Are you trying to weaken me before you eat me? I-I appreciate it but… this is… leaving me wanting more…” The creature made a noise, as if it understood, somehow, and its tentacles moved lower, wrapping around where his nipples would be, all the way to his back, coating his body in mucus. It wasn’t just the taste, but the smell was teasing Will even more. He wondered if the monster was always so gentle with every meal. He only then noticed that his shirt was slowing dissolving in contact with the mucus, allowing the tentacles to run on his bare skin. He started shivering even more. The tentacles parted, analyzing him for a few seconds before two of them went forward, their ends opening to reveal tinnier ones hiding inside. The monster used those to wrap around his nipples, pulling on them. Will jolted, his body already overcome with pleasure.

“H-Haahh…! Ahh… Ngh… T-This is weird… I don’t feel any ill intent. Ahh…” His heart was beating even more frantically than before. _Is it possible for such a bond to exist between us? Can the monster tell just how much I have been wanting this?_ All of a sudden, the creature leaped into the air, attaching itself to the ceiling of the room. Longer tentacles also wrapped around his hands and feet, lifting him in the air as others were melting off the rest of his clothes. Will found himself completely exposed in front of the monster, his legs spread around for it to see.

“Haa… W-Will I be eaten now? Is this the… end? Or…Ah…” Another tentacle, similar to the ones still molesting his nipples approached his now hardened erection. Its extensions wrapped around his tip, one of them even penetrating his urethra. “A-Ahh…!” The tentacle closed around his penis, completely covering it up. Will’s back arched as the small ones were stimulating him all at once by stroking his tip tenderly. At the same time, the larger tentacle was rotating around his penis, small mucus coated bumps rubbing against it continuously.

“Haa-aahh… Ahhh… Haaa… Ah… I-It feels good…! I-I… Haa…” He felt no pain, just continuous pleasure filling his body. It didn’t take him long to reach his first orgasm that way. His sticky, white cum was absorbed by the tentacle and transported to the creature’s main body.

“A-Aaahhh… I-I came… I came by doing it with a monster… I-I… Haha… I am so happy. Haa… I-I get it. It all makes sense now. The mucus, the lack of eating… You’re in… heat, aren’t you? It was time for you to have b-babies and I did not… bring you a mate. How dumb of me. B-But, I am happy with this predicament. Now I get to be your mate! My precious monster! What am I going to be, a daddy or a mommy? E-Either way, I am so happy. I will treat you well, I promise. I will take good care of our kids… I will love them as much as I loved you! I… Ngh…”

The monster responded by making noises again. Will thought it seemed happy. Then the creature spread his legs more, an even larger conglomeration of tentacles targeting his entrance. “I-I see… the one in the middle… is that your own penis? Do you keep the eggs there? Ehehe, it seems that I get to be the mommy then. Come, impregnate me! I want to be yours forever…”

It didn’t hesitate, penetrating him. Although it was his first time and he could hear them ripping him apart, Will didn’t feel any pain. His legs were numb and he could feel warmth in his stomach. “…H-Haah… S-So big… But we fit w-well… Ahh… I hope you feel good too. I-I don’t know how your mate is supposed to f-feel b-but… Ngh… Ahhhh… Haaa…”

The monster didn’t lose time and started to move, thrusting hard against Will’s deeper points. The grinding was driving him insane, his body limp in pleasure. The creature was still wrapped around his penis and his nipples, continuing to caress his body any way it knew.

“H-Haaaah… Ahhhh… Haaa… Ahhhh… A-Aaah… S-So gwood… Gwoo-ahh… Mm… Ngh… H-Haaa~♡” He lost count of how much he came, drowning in absolute bliss. The monster’s thrust weakened before it came, filling Will on the inside with a soup made of a thick white substance and small eggs. “Ha… Aah…” The process took some time as Will stared towards the ceiling, at his beloved monster, his conscience fading. When he woke up he was still naked, on the floor. The first thing he noticed was his considerably large belly. He patted it gently.

“Hehe… I am a mommy. I was impregnated by a monster. What kind of a researcher am I…? But I am very happy. Ah, my love…” The creature was sitting beside him, affectionately cuddling him with its tentacles. “Ahhh…” He could feel pulses in his stomach. The babies were already being born, despite that it had only been a few hours. They would crawl out of his entrance, using the monster’s soup from earlier, and climb on him. Will happily embraced his kids and helped them climb up to their father as well. He was giving them affectionate kisses on their small tentacles. Some of them were playing his nipples, as if they were trying to milk him, while some others climbed on his penis, teasing him.

“H-Haah… I-It’s o-okay… M-Mommy will feed you all. Nngh… And when you grow up, we can do this all over again. I’ll keep… your kind prospering. I’ll be such a good mommy ♡ !”

Will’s life changed since that day. He moved out into the woods, somewhere no one could find him as he continued to give birth to generations and generations of monster babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I made it! My first ff for Kinktober. I have plenty of other GBF characters that I want to work with so stay tuned if you liked this. It will be really kinky ;)


End file.
